Tala's Decision
by Nekowingzero
Summary: *One shot* Tala is fed up with Boris and his ideals. When Boris goes too far, Tala makes a decision that will change the rest of his life. Tala/no one Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max


Wingzero: Okay, I didn't know where this one came from.  
  
DS: -.-  
  
Tala: I get to star in it?  
  
Wingzero: Yes.  
  
Max: Why can't I star in any of your fics?  
  
Wingzero: I haven't gotten to yours.  
  
Max: Okay.  
  
Wingzero: This is going to be a one shot fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, never will.  
  
  
  
Lies, all lies, that was they told us. It started when they 'recruited' us for their organization. Oh yes, I remembered the day Boris came into our peaceful village. He had been looking for potential beyblade champions. His organization trained them to be the very best, the elite. Boris' visit would change my life forever. When I looked back, I should have declined the offer. Nothing could have been worse than my experience here, especially being used as an experiment. He turned me into a cyborg.  
  
Upon hearing that, many of the children in my home town started training as hard as they can. We had heard rumors about this organization and the results from their training. Everyone wanted to be accepted by them, but they only accepted the best. They didn't have time for those, who didn't appear to have the potential. Little did we know, they intended on training us to be cold emotionless beybladers.  
  
When they arrived there, they immediate went to check out the local beyblading action. Of course, I was there, eager to show off my talents. Since we didn't know what time they would be showing up, we arrived there pretty early. We had several games, in which I never lost. The others stopped challenging me, after beating them every single time. I even tried to get some of them to go against me, but they all refused to.  
  
By the time Boris had arrived, no one wanted to challenge me, especially in front of him. They all wanted their shot and losing was not the way to impress him. He wanted winners, not losers. I sighed as I watched the action. He wouldn't be able to see my moves, because no one dared to go up against me. This was getting really pathetic until something happened. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears.  
  
As I was sitting there getting ready to leave, Boris had stopped me and asked if I beybladed. I told him that I did. He asked why I haven't been in any matches within the past hour. At first I didn't want to tell him, because it would sound like I was boasting. Then I just said that no one wanted to beyblade against me. He frowned, before asking me to challenge someone.  
  
I challenged this one boy, who had won most of his matches. Since Boris was watching, he accepted it and soon we launched our beyblades into the stadium. It didn't take long for me to defeat him. After all, I had been studying beyblade techniques and strategies ever since I could remember. That helped me to have an edge over the competition. I learned that bit beasts can definitely give you the advantage.  
  
From there, it had been nothing but lies. My mom and dad were happy that I had been accepted into such a prestigious beyblade training facility. They even held a celebration for me. We had fun that night, not knowing it would be my last time. Once the other potential beybladers and I reached the Abbey, we didn't know what to expect.  
  
We were then trained like soldiers, cold emotionless ones too. In addition to being trained in beyblading, we had regular school. They wanted us to have at least some education, seeing as we were between the ages of five and eight. Some of us didn't even know how to read. I was glad I wasn't one of them. My parents had been teaching me to read, ever since I could walk.  
  
I can take the abuse, physical, mental, and emotional. In the end, this training left us as who we were. Somehow during this ordeal, I managed to keep some of my emotions in tact. Bryan ended up being very cold. Ian followed orders. Spencer, I don't want to talk about him. The four of us were the lucky ones. We were chosen out of all of them to represent the Abbey in the beyblade tournament. Each of us received a bit beast. Mine was the wolf. I didn't know how I ended up with him, but I was glad that I had at least one.  
  
Then it happened. During the final round of the Russian tournament, Boris decided to take drastic measures to ensure victory. It wasn't enough that I had several bit beasts under my control. He wanted to further guarantee our success so he arranged me to be one of his 'experiments.' I went along with it at first, thinking that he was only doing what was best for the team. However, even with the improvement, Tyson still beat me.  
  
That was when I saw it. He had been only using us for his own purposes. I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt, but I was afraid of the consequences. I have seen what happened to those who disobey him. Believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
One day, Boris had called all four of us to his office. "Boys, we will have to train harder for the next tournament, now that the Bladebreakers defeated us."  
  
"Yes, sir," we all said simultaneously.  
  
"There will be no slacking off," he said, slamming his fist down on his desk for effect. "I have outlined your new training regiment." He handed to us, four different pieces of paper. "Review your schedules, because tomorrow we commence training."  
  
I glanced down at my sheet. No way! Boris had me doing three times what I normally do. That wasn't fair. It just wasn't. What did I ever do to deserve this? Going down it, I noticed that certain lines had been highlighted. What!! Boris wanted me to be his guinea pig again. No, I won't take it. I won't take it any more.  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I thought this couldn't be happening. First he piled on the work and now he wanted me to undergo upgrades. This was the last straw. Boris had noticed a change in my posture and facial expression.  
  
"What is it, Tala?"  
  
"I quit!" I yelled at him, while crumpling my paper and throwing it on the desk. Needless to say, my other team mates looked at me with surprise.  
  
"And what makes you think you can just up and quit," Boris snarled at me.  
  
"Because I'm tired of you ordering us around," I growled back at him.  
  
"After all I've done for you, this is how you thank me," Boris countered.  
  
"You made me into one of your projects," I threw back at him.  
  
"You should be glad I was able to improve on you," Boris said smugly.  
  
"I didn't want to be a cyborg," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like your upgrades," Boris emphasized the last word.  
  
"I don't like them, and I will do as I please," I said, venom pouring through my voice.  
  
"You will do as I say," Boris returned.  
  
"You can't make me," I quipped, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"I can make you," Boris said motioning for my other team mates to detain me.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," I said as I threw down my beyblade with Wol-borg's bit still on it. "And you can keep that!"  
  
Before anyone could do or say anything, I stormed out of his office and to my room. I hastily gathered all of my belongings, because I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Not that I had much possessions. I picked up my old bag and stuffed my few articles of clothing in. Next went my journal. Don't ask why. I just decided to keep a journal. It was like having a friend to talk to, someone with whom I can share my darkest and deepest secrets. I must admit it was a childish thing to do, but with everything that had been going on, I don't know what I would do without it.  
  
Boris had burned all of our family pictures, during our first week there so I didn't have any. Little does he know, I had kept one hidden from him the entire time. I stole once glance at it, before carefully placing it in my pocket for safe keeping. One day, I will find my family and I will be reunited with them.  
  
In my stay at the Abbey, I acquired a few books as well as beyblade parts. I wanted to learn about the world so I bought a few books. Boris didn't like it at first, but when some of the information helped me in my training, he decided against burning them. As for the beyblade parts, he allowed me to keep them, because they will help me.  
  
Knowing him, he would try to prevent my leaving. He wouldn't want his little 'experiment' to be going, without having a say in it. I guessed I must have caught him completely off guard, because I couldn't find any resistance to my departure. Shoving people out of my way, I managed to make it to the front entrance, where the rest of the Demolition Boys stood.  
  
"You know what he's going to do to you," Ian informed me.  
  
"I don't care," I replied, holding onto my bag.  
  
"Why are you quitting?" Bryan asked. Out of the group, I wouldn't think he would ask that question.  
  
"Because I'm tired of being someone else's puppet," I said hastily. "I'm tired of living someone else's dream. I have dreams too!"  
  
"What are your dreams?" Spencer inquired, with a hint of amusement.  
  
"I dream on becoming the best at beyblading," I answered.  
  
"But isn't that what Boris is trying to help you with?" Bryan asked this time.  
  
"Yeah, but he also wants me to be a cyborg," I quipped. "I want to have a family someday. I want to be able to make mistakes. I want to make my own decisions."  
  
"Nothing is going to change your mind?" Ian spoke up.  
  
I shook my head to answer no. With that they parted, allowing me to leave the building. Once outside, I raced towards the gates and threw them open. Freedom, that was what I wanted so badly. Now that I had a taste of it, I never wanted to go back. I took one glance back at what had been my home for such a long time and walked away.  
  
Wandering around the city, I thought about where I was going to stay. Sure I hand money, but I didn't have much of it. I didn't know where most of the funding went, but I guessed it involved their projects or science experiments. They didn't spend that much on us, beybladers, as they only gave us what we needed. In my free time, I managed to procure small odd jobs here and there, without them noticing. Since I didn't spend any of it, I have collected quite a bit.  
  
Maybe I should take my mind off of it for now. I needed a rest. Where to go? I finally decided on stopping at the park and checking out the local beyblading action. When I arrived there, I found several children and teenagers going head to head. From what I can tell, none of them appeared to have any bit beasts. They must be amateur bladers.  
  
Watching them reminded me of who I used to be. I remembered the first beyblade I received and the first lesson I had been taught, as well as my first victory. Those were the good old days, until Boris came. He took away my childhood. He took away my family. He took away my life. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be training with the Demolition Boys?" Kai inquired very coldly.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with the Bladebreakers?" I returned. As I glanced over towards him, I noticed his team mates waiting for a stadium.  
  
"They're over there," Kai said, motioning over towards his team mates.  
  
"I quit the Demolition Boys," I finally answered his question.  
  
"If I know Boris, he won't allow you to quit that easily," Kai said, folding his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree.  
  
"I know," I sighed. I looked over at his team mates. They were having the time of their lives, goofing off while they were waiting. "Tell me, what is it like to be on the Bladebreakers?"  
  
"They can be pretty annoying," Kai said casually. "They have their hearts in the game, but sometimes they don't think their moves through."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant," I replied.  
  
"They're okay, once you get to know them," Kai said. His attention seemed to be focused on a certain Chinese boy.  
  
"Seems like someone has a crush," I teased the Bladebreakers captain.  
  
"I don't have a crush," Kai huffed indignantly.  
  
"Then why do you keep looking at Rei?" I asked him.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "I am not!"  
  
"Your body language betrays you," I smirked at the distressed teen.  
  
"Shut up," Kai said, before turning away from me. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it," I shrugged while keeping an eye on the beyblading action.  
  
"You should have known better than to leave without a plan," Kai scolded me.  
  
"I know," I replied sheepishly. "I was tired of being their 'project' and decided to leave."  
  
"That's so unlike you," Kai said softly.  
  
"Hey Kai!" an annoying voice rang out. The blue haired teen stepped towards we were and nearly tripped on his two feet. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Don't tell me, you're back with them?" Rei asked, while glancing between the two of us.  
  
Standing up, I spoke before Kai could even open his mouth. "I'm no longer with the Demolition Boys. I quit this morning."  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Tyson dared to question me.  
  
"I don't care if you believe me or not," I said exasperated. "All that matters is I believe."  
  
"I would have never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth," Kai commented.  
  
"Times have changed, Kai," I turned my attention to him. "People change."  
  
"He's right about that," Rei agreed with me.  
  
"And Rei?" I called to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kai wants to ask you something," I said before turning and walking away. In my peripheral vision, I could see Kai, staring at me with wide eyes. Rei was waiting for Kai to say something, anything. Kai had an almost desperate look on his face.  
  
For the rest of that day, I had spent going from hotel to hotel. They had been pretty much booked solid. I don't know for what event, but it must be something huge to attract this many visitors. Wondered what it could be. No, I should be concentrating on find some sort of shelter. I refused to sleep on a park bench or underneath an overpass. There was one hotel I haven't tried. Walking quickly there, I found myself staring at a middle aged man with glasses.  
  
"Is there any rooms left?" I asked very hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we do not have any vacant room available," he replied without any feeling.  
  
"Okay," I mumbled. I turned around to find myself staring at Kai.  
  
"I see you have a little problem of shelter," Kai pointed out the obvious fact.  
  
"You think?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"No need to be touchy," Kai said. "Guess that means you won't accept my offer of staying with us......"  
  
"Who said that I would?" I said then quickly added. "Wait a minute. It's not like you to help others, even your own team mates."  
  
"I feel I owe you," Kai said in a serious voice. "Rei and I just got together."  
  
"I see," I said.  
  
"It's the least I could do," Kai said before turning. "You coming?"  
  
"Sure," I said. I picked up my bags and hurried after him.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers found it a bit hard to relax while I was around them. Kai had been used to my presence, as he joined our team and then left. Also, we trained together in the Abbey, when we were younger. Rei shifted nervously. Tyson and Max kept looking at me, expecting me to do something like steal their bit beasts. Kenny was too busy typing away on his lap top to even care about me.  
  
I had been kicking back on the couch. Kai was currently in the arm chair. Tyson and Max were in front of the TV playing their video games. Kenny had taken the entire table with his equipment and laptop. Why does he have that lap top with him? Every time I saw him, he was always carrying that thing around. Maybe something weren't meant to be known.  
  
"Why did you help me and Kai get together?" Rei finally asked me that question.  
  
"I'm no longer with the Demolition Boys so I am free to do what I please," I answered him.  
  
"But why help us?" Rei asked again.  
  
"I don't know why, but I just wanted to help," I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, okay," Rei said, curling up in Kai's lap. He rested his head against Kai's shoulder.  
  
You know, they do make a cute couple. And maybe Rei will get through Kai's barriers. Unfortunately, I don't have that special someone in my life. One of these days, I will find her or him. I haven't decided on my gender preferences, because I had more important things to do, such as training and being used as an experiment.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Max literally ran to the door and flung it open. Instead of room service, he found the rest of my former team mates and Boris. This wasn't a good sign. Boris shoved the blonde beyblader back before entering the room. Tyson growled at this and ran towards Max.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked full of concern.  
  
"It's just a bruise," Max assured him.  
  
"Tala, we're going back home," Boris said to me.  
  
"I'm not coming with you," I growled.  
  
"You are coming whether you like it or not," Boris emphasized the last few words.  
  
"You can't make me," I scowled back at him. Kai and Rei had stood up. Both of them had their launchers aimed at Boris, who smirked. In one hand, he held a black rectangular object.  
  
"Don't make me do this."  
  
"Do what?" I inquired before I found out. Everything had gone black in less than a second.  
  
My eyes fluttered as I adjusted to the change of lighting. A moment later, I realized I was still at the hotel. Boris hadn't taken me back to the Abbey. I almost leapt into the air and cheered, when I saw the Bladebreakers fast asleep.  
  
"They're not a bad bunch once you get to know them," Kai whispered as he sat next to me.  
  
"So you guys stood up to him?" I wondered.  
  
"Yes," Kai said. "Besides, I've wanted to do that for years."  
  
"I wish I could have stayed awake long enough," I said sheepishly. "I would have shown him a thing or two."  
  
"Kenny caught it all on tape," Kai said, looking at his sleeping lover.  
  
"That's good," I muttered. "I want to watch it."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Kai asked me that same question.  
  
"I don't know," I sighed.  
  
"Maybe you can join us," a certain blue haired beyblader spoke up.  
  
"We could use an extra person," Rei spoke up. His golden eyes were on me.  
  
"Please?" Max asked with those big blue puppy dog eyes.  
  
Too late, I looked at him and suddenly found every bone in my body wanting to say yes. Why does he have to be too cute for his own good? "Fine."  
  
"Yay," the three of them celebrated.  
  
Kai managed a small smile.  
  
"Welcome to the Bladebreakers."  
  
  
  
Kai: That was rather quick.  
  
Wingzero: I've seen shorter ones.  
  
Kai: ........  
  
Tala: Yes! I quit the Demolition Boys!  
  
Boris: I don't think so.  
  
Wingzero: Yes, he did.  
  
Boris: Who are you?  
  
Wingzero: I am Wingzero, a gundam!  
  
Boris: What's a gundam?  
  
DS: A gundam is a machine of mass destruction.  
  
Boris: *smirks*  
  
DS: *has a scythe to Boris's neck* Don't even think about it.  
  
Boris: Eep! 


End file.
